


Till Death Do Us Part [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Noncanonical Character Death, Podfic, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always said that a relationship with another immortal was too much of a commitment, didn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Till Death Do Us Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105989) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/til-death-do-us-part-0) | 7.64 MB | 8:21


End file.
